


Finding Faith

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes a future turns up at your cell in the form of a little redheaded girl offering a job





	Finding Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Will the bodyguards continue to have names like these? Hell yes I opened a thesaurus for this bloody thing. Somebody is going to choke on the irony.

Routine and scriptures were all that she knew. The routine in the compound and the missions. Gun fire and blood. Knives and more blood. Endless bodies over and over again. This was all that she knew on the compound and everyone else was the same. The freaks that could not be saved.

The testing that happened over and over. The attempts to save and change them. That was all they knew but she knew there would be no cure. Death was the only release and there would be no forgiveness there.

She sat in her cell and traced her fingers over the stones. Her collar itched. There was a light coming from her fingertips. Her mark of being a freak. She traced patterns over the walls as her mind drifted. She was hungry and the collar itched. No one would come for her until the day was over. She had already performed her morning routine.

When she began to get stiff she would do push ups and sit ups in her cell. That was the way they encouraged them to past the time. Push their bodies to the limits. Beg for forgiveness and try to seek strength the normal way.

And when they failed there would be pain. There was always pain. The belt that hit them when they prayed. The spiked tips that dug into her back every time.

It this place there was only routine. Everything repeated if you watched long enough. Every day there was routine or there was missions. But they always came back to the compound and they always came back to the cells.

X

Never before had the routine been off. She was frozen as she sat in her cell. There was a man outside of it. He carried a girl in his arms but she looked too big to be carried around. She had to be between the age of 8 and 10. Both of them did not belong on the compound.

For one they looked expensive and the man looked dangerous. They shared the same eyes a piercing green but the hair and faces were different.

“She’s the one from the tape.” The girl tugged the man’s shoulder as she wiggled against his hip. “That’s her KonKon. She’s the one.”

“I know.” The man smiled before he reached for the cell gates. Before she could say anything to warn the man there was a crackle before he pulled the entire gate off.

No scream escaped her but she did throw herself to the back of her cell. “Who – What do you want?” She demanded as she tried to look past them. Where were the elders? Where were the adults? And everyone else?”

“There’s been a raid.” The girl announced as she leaned away from the man carrying her. “You were wondering what was going on weren’t you? This is a little unconventional but I’m here to offer you a job. I already know about you. One of your missions caused me a bit of trouble.”

“My little sister here.” The man smiled at the red head in his arms. “Is a little irked that she had to help the people that suffered a loss you see. Your teams did some good work.”

“That’s what we are here for.” She said cautiously. “But why me? Why this?”

“Well I did some investigating after some research got snatched.” She seemed perfectly fine carrying on the conversation in her brother’s arms. “Not mine of course. My research would never get snatch even by a teams like yours. This place.” She looked behind her and the amusement in the girl’s voice made her clench her fingers against the wall. “This is a nasty piece of work. What even is this?”

“It’s the worst sort of thing.” The man said softly. “But it ends tonight. The research, the torture and training. You don’t have to take the job offer but at least let us help you.”

“That’s what they wanted to do too.” She could not help but be amused. “Freaks like us were to be helped every single day.”

“That’s disgusting.” The girl tapped her brother on the hand until he sighed and let her down. There was something about the look in her eyes as she entered the cell. “What is this place. The church of the later day mutants? They’ve been doing horrible things to you all this time and what do you get in return? Dogs are treated better.” There was no way to stop the girl from advancing. “Before we continue talking let me take that thing from your neck.”

“My collar?” It never came off. Adjusted but it never was allowed off.

“I’m getting that disgusting thing off of you.” She hissed. “KonKon.”

“On it.” The man was before her eyes before she could blink and before she could say anything it was bouncing on the ground. “Oh, let me introduce myself. I’m Superman.” The man smiled. “The second one, this here is Lena L. Luthor. My baby sister and heir to LexCorp if she doesn’t end up merging her current company and taking it over first.”

“I’ve got a long way before I can take on Dad.” Lena stepped forward her gaze steady. “I’m not here to make any promises. I’m just going to say that right now all those people are going to be gone for good. That’s my brand of justice. Without asking for anything that is what I did.”

“What do you even want from me?” All she knew was routine and missions. A cold cell and a spiked belt on her back.

“Like I said I want to offer you a job. I watched that tape over ten times. You’re talented and your powers are rather useful.” She paused before she glanced at her brother. “If you knew how to use them correctly or at least understood how they worked. You weren’t trained, it shows.”

“This is a sin.” Her tone was bitter when she sent the small pulses of blue lights from her fingers.

“Well Luthors are demons so you would be right at home. Right now I’m building my base. I like interesting things and interesting people. Your mutation is fascinating I would love to find out more even while I can make a few guesses.” She sighed before she placed her hands on her hips. “But if you agree to work for me I can guarantee that no one will come after you and that you will be trained.”

“This sounds too good to be true.” She turned to Superman almost pleadingly. “What is this?”

“Well a job recruitment really.” The man smiled. “And a rescue. She’s serious. We will let you go if you say no.”

“What would happen to me?” She could not believe she was saying those words.

“Well you’ll give up your name we will change records and no one will recognize you after we are finished with the training. You’ll join my security after a bit and we’ll train you or if you want help supress the mutation.” Lena Luthor rattled off.

“Give up my name?” She laughed. “I never even had one. I was always twenty-nine.”

“Jesus.” The girl winced. “Now I wish we hadn’t sent in Deathstroke. We should have hired somebody else.”

“You hired Deathstroke?” Superman sighed. “Lena we talked about this.”

“Okay what Dad does with his body is his own business.” The girl waved ahead. “Besides he was right there and available and we were pressed for time. I had to leave Grace behind remember?”

“I remember.” The man sighed loudly before he nudged Lena Luthor towards her. “Come on now.”

“Right manners.” Lena Luthor muttered. “Sorry.” She extended her hand. “Lena Luthor current heir to Lexcorp. Ceo of Lena Research Industries.” She smiled. “I really want to work with you.”

“You would give me a name.” When she took her hand in hers it was so warm. “A place to go.”

“We would slowly settle you into society too. Doctors, schooling. Education, some decent food and clothes. Apartments and such.” The girl rattled off before he grip tightened. “Do you want to come with me?”

Such strange energy the girl had but she found herself agreeing anyway. It was curious, her eyes were pulling her in and it felt as if this girl could do anything. “Please let me come with you.” She whispered.

“Right.” Lena smiled. “Welcome to the Luthor family. Your name from now on will be Faith. It is going to be okay from now on.” Somehow, for some reason the look in the girl’s eyes made it easy to believe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I think i'm soon ready to write the Luthor family the way i've been dreaming to for a long while. That means Selina/Lex. Lex/other ppl. That means my SlutKon Au and genius Lena Luthor vs the league. Idk if I'll get to start it before the end of this year tbh. I have more set up one shots to do. Some characters and their personalities to wrestle down but I'm excited!
> 
>  
> 
> But I miss writing Clark and Lex fighting over custody of Kon too so... indulge me or ignore me lol


End file.
